1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to apparatus and processes for covering the bed of a pickup truck, other vehicle, or the like, and, in particular embodiments, to apparatus and processes for providing a generally rigid, padded cover extending over the bed of a pickup truck, including a mechanism or step for supporting the cover in an open position. The present invention also relates to a hinge for moving the cover between closed and open positions and to a sealing system for providing the bed with a seal against environmental elements.
2. Description of Related Art:
Modern pickup trucks are typically provided with open bed areas bordered by the side walls, front wall (or cab wall), and tailgate of the truck bed. An example of a conventional pickup truck is shown in FIG. 1 and includes an open bed 10 bordered on two sides by side walls 12 and 14, on the front side by a front wall 16 (which, in some trucks, is the rear cab wall), and on the rear side by a rear wall or tailgate 18. The interior 20 of the bed 10 in FIG. 1 is open to the environment from the top of the bed.
The open top of the bed tends to affect the relative air flow over the vehicle at typical driving speeds and tends to cause adverse aerodynamic (drag) effects. In addition, the open bed can tend to inadequately protect items stored in the bed from exposure to environmental elements, from being jarred out of the bed, and from potential theft. In addition, the open interior of the bed can be aesthetically displeasing, especially if the interior is used as a work/storage space and prone to dents and scratches during use.
As a result, a popular practice among modern pickup truck owners is to cover the bed of the pickup truck with a covering material. One typical approach is to cover the interior of the truck bed with a flexible fabric, which is tied down to the side walls, front wall, and tailgate of the truck bed. However, this approach typically requires tie mechanisms to be positioned on all walls and the tailgate of the truck and can be cumbersome and time-consuming to operate, thus making it relatively inconvenient to access the interior of the truck bed once the fabric is tied down over the bed. In addition, the tie down mechanisms can be aesthetically displeasing and can also adversely affect the air-resistance characteristics of the vehicle.
Another approach is to cover the interior of the truck bed with a rigid panel, which is attached to the side walls of the truck bed using pins. However, this approach provides no support for the cover along the front wall of the truck bed and allows the cover to dip below the top plane of the truck bed when the cover is in an open position. Thus, this approach provides no seal against environmental elements along the front wall of the truck bed. Additionally, debris that accumulates on top of the cover tends to fall into the interior of the truck bed. Furthermore, this approach does not provide a seal against environmental elements along the side walls and the tailgate of the truck bed.